Theory
by PDCircus
Summary: School shows you what happens when you pair two humans. Its the same with two ghouls. We already know what happens when you pair a human and a ghoul. But, what happens when a half ghoul and a ghoul are paired up? And what if humans play with that product?
1. 0

When someone asks, I always answer that I came from a different kind of family. It was our private joke.

Its not like my parents were different, nor they were divorced. I had a mom and a dad who loved each other, a lot.

The only difference between my family and yours is our diet. No, we´re not veggies nor something alike. We do eat meat.

The thing is that, for us, you are the meat.

It is not any different, right?

* * *

Hello everyone! Firstly, I would like to thank you for giving my work an opportunity. Ok. Thanks c: Warning: Adult themes(in the future), spoiler(?), my writing, my human errors.

If you think there's something wrong, don't hesitate to let me know.

Disclaimer: Everything 'Tokyo Ghoul'-ish belongs to it author. The plot is totally mine.

_(Therefore, if there is something that you feel has been copied, please tell me, that way I can see a better way of express myself. Coincidences are not planned, so forgive me if you see something wrong.)_


	2. A

**Chapter. _****A****_**

The place was dark. Darkness always reign when she visited that place.

The trees stood like they wanted to protect her in that special moment.

The melody that escaped her lips was faintly heard by only the woods.

Ravens were the only ones who could look without trying to hide. The only ones who knew that the visit was really important, that could not interfere.

The girl; a raven on her own, her black hair dancing around as if it defied gravity; stood proudly between the trees. Feeling everything that was happening around.

Her pale skin making her look like it was a ghostly illusion.

Her eyes wandered all over the place, taking every little change with a humanly impossible grace.

Her gaze stayed in the floor, a stone standing in front of her giving a welcome.

The bag in her hand weighted way more than before, her legs were screaming for a rest.

Her head was spinning with all the thoughts that suddenly emerged when she saw the grave.

Her humming stopped after a while, her ears slowly catching the sound of an intruder.

Her stare didn't move away from the grave, her thoughts going to the only one that could enter the woods without getting lost.

A little smile made its way to her motionless lips, her eyes shining in anticipation of an awaited reunion of old friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading~


	3. AA

**Chapter. ****_AA_**

Ryouko Fueguchi was not oblivious. Even If her happy-go-lucky attitude screamed it, she was not oblivious.

So, when she stepped into the woods, she could easily say that someone has just left. Her eyes lingered in the stone that was supposed to be a grave.

A smile grew on her face when she noticed a bag on the side, just a few centimetres away from the stone, like it was meant to show up there.

She knew that the ravens were here, staring at her every time she approached the grave.

Her long and brown hair became one with the wind, following a melody that wasn't supposed to exit anymore. And she just started to hum, following the tune.

Ryouko pulled her husband's mask out from wherever she hid it, her hands quietly starting to dig a hole in the ground. Her husband's mask stared from the dirt in front of her.

She just buried the last thing her husband left. And she stared at how one of Hinami's drawings was being beaten by the wind, threatening to fly away.

Ryouko glanced at the grave, a smile on her lips, the bag on her hands, her voice slowly coming to a stop. The ravens watching her from the trees.

Ryouko Fueguchi was not oblivious. And when she turned in her way out and saw the half kakugan staring at her for just a second, she smiled. Her steps taking her out of the woods in minutes.

She kept on walking, her thoughts storming in her head. And when a car parked next to her and Yomo walked out to talk to her, she knew something was off.

In the ride back her thoughts were going around to the eyes the she haven't seen for years.

Ryouko Fueguchi was not oblivious, not when it came to her _family._

She was not oblivious, her past just didn't allowed her to.

* * *

Thanks for reading~


	4. The fallen Butterfly

**Chapter 1. The fallen butterfly.**

The park was empty. The smell of the street came at me like a snake.

The swing made noises when I tried to move, making me remember a horror movie I saw weeks ago.

_Cool. This place could be used for one._

I could feel a smile breaking its way out of my face. Yeah, I'm happy.

The smell of rain was followed by the droplets. Filling the world with a melody that I was familiar with. My hair was stuck to the sides of my face, probably making me look like a wet cat.

I stood, it was time to move.

The streets weren't that empty, a few couples and families walking side by side under umbrellas. I stared at the sky, droplets quickly falling into my glasses. The rain fell even more, the water seeping into my clothes.

There was a feeling in my chest I couldn't quiet name, bringing thoughts to my head as bees to the honey.

_Geez, now I want something sweet. D*mn._

"_**It´s "Shuuu", mom!"**_

"…_**Huh?"**_

"_**A shower that comes down suddenly. Onii-chan taught me about it."**_

_Shuuu? _Cool, I learned something new.

My gaze didn't leave the sky. The droplets facing me as they fall and die. I stopped the glancing game with the sky, my body moving towards a nearby store to get underneath. _It's cold._

The feeling didn't leave, making my own body be all tensed up without my permission. The smell of meat loses strength with the rain, allowing me to breath openly without having to control my actions.

Somehow the girl's voice didn't leave my head right away, my brain repeating it over and over and over again. I tried to connect everything, making my head starting to hurt and my vision blurry.

_Told you that you needed to rest, now you're facing the consequences, Idiot._

Shut up, me.

There was a smell I couldn't describe in the air, bringing nostalgic memories of laughs and family times at the back of my head.

_Oh, it's only blood._

And somehow, I knew from who it was. My usual smile left my face and a few people stared at me strangely.

_I already know I look weird, stop staring._

I could feel my eyes widening, my body starting to shake. I didn't have control over my own body, the feelings and memories washed over me like I was drowning.

_Mama, Papa, what's happening to me?_

My body began to move quickly, coming loose due to the adrenaline of the moment.

_I know that smell, Oh God_, _I knew it_!

I could feel my face losing more color for every second. My feet seemed to know each path, my clumsiness stayed away from the despair that my body radiated. The few people on the streets were gone, my body slowly began to stop all movement.

Two men were standing a few feet away from me, their backs facing me. Both wore suits, holding umbrellas and carried silver briefcases. There was nobody else around them, their eyes were aimed to something in an alley that I couldn't see. My ears perked up in the silence, desperately trying to find a good perspective of all of this. My breath slowly calmed down in the time spared at watching them from afar.

_What are the f*cking doves doing in this district?_

My body tensed, my breath stopped. My feet didn't stay still, and, in a second, I was at the ceiling of one of the buildings next to the alley.

_**"...Hinami, run"**_

My face was already covered with my mask, my hair soaking wet from the rain, my glasses were now in some pocket of my backpack. I can _feel _my kagune pricking for freedom. My blood was boiling, my heart was quiet, my head empty. I could only stare at the ghoul that was a few meters away from me, instinctively knowing what to do.

A familiar wave of calmness washed me before I could do anything, and the time seemed to stop when I landed just in front of her. She was smiling, a smile that screamed "_I know something you don't". _

She was drenched. Her brown hair seemed a little darker due to the water. Her face was dirty and her eyes appear closed. The smile didn't leave her face. Her breath wasn't heavy, she looked calm.

_Why does she look so calm?_

"_**Good afternoon, Gūmā".**_ My body felt stiff, my gaze never left her, my voice sounded rougher than I expected. She opened her eyes, the smile remained in her face.

"_**Oh, Mei. You certainly didn't have to." **_

I rolled my eyes as she looked the whole alley. The doves were stiff. One of them, with white hair, mad eyes and the briefcase in his hands higher than the others, had the mouth open, as if he was just about to speak. The other ones were frozen.

"_**Gūmā, I. I-I have do this. I thought I couldn't, but now that I see the situation like this. I must"**_

I knew that the half of my face was covered, the coldness of my mask sending a shiver down my spine. I stared at her, stopping my stammering for now. I certainly didn't know what to say. It's been so long since I was in this kind of situation. My mind was blank. My kakugan shining with the darkness of my mask. I knew time was slipping out of my hands, my usual smile wasn't with me. My hands went to her throat, my fingers easily finding the jugular down the skin.

_**"Mei"**_ Her eyes stayed with me, her breathing calm as always. _**"I know. Just, please, tell me she will be fine."**_

My smile came back to life, a calming and hot feeling appearing in my breast. A relaxed laugh slipped out of my lips while some tears were running down my cheeks. My knees gave out, I fell onto them.

_**"Of course. I promise"**_

My hand went from her throat to her cheek, we locked eyes, and I was trying to pass the whole storm that was going on in my stomach. _This is difficult. _My hand moved to her breast, a few centimeters away from her dress. Her eyes were wet, and I couldn't say if they were tears or rain drops. The smile grew on her face. I looked at my hand.

**"They wouldn't like to see you doing this."** My downcast eyes flew to her face, a hurt feeling going around her eyes. She didn't expect me to hear that.

_**"I know. But you killed my parents, this is the only way to repay you"**_

My statement was just a whisper, I just stared at the hand that was in front of her.

I stood, my hand quietly coming to my side. My kagune slipped out of my back, just above my black jeans and breaking a small part of my t-shirt. The pointed tip moved toward her, positioning itself in the back of her head, touching the base of her neck.

_**"You have to tell her something"**_ My eyes went to Hinami. She was soaked and had the mouth open, as if she was about to scream.

_**"Yeah, I know."**_

I prepared myself to jump, rain soaking me. I jumped, landing in the same building where I left all my things.

A headache started, the water felt colder.

My kagune was still at the back of her head, loosing itself with the rain. If I can't felt it, I'll probably say that there was nothing there.

_**"Bye, Equidna"**_

The time returned back to normal. Gūmā closed her eyes, as if nothing happened, the smile never left her face. My kagune moved by itself.

_**"Hinami...Li-"**_

_**"Whoops"**_

* * *

Thanks for reading~


End file.
